Getting Noticed
by YoDog41
Summary: Eren has had a crush on one of the most popular boys in school, and he doesn't know how to tell him. But, one day in detention, the boy Eren has so long admired, is in there. And as much as Eren had not wanted this detention, it turns out it could be the start of something. [Rated 'T' for Language.] ([LeviXEren][JeanXMarco] Don't like, don't read.) [Modern AU] [**YAOI FLUFF**]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I have recently fallen into the Attack on Titan fandom. And what do I do when I get into a fandom? I find a ship. It never fails. So, in spite of that, I decided to make a new story, even though I still have one going… This story will be a modern AU, and it will also contain Yaoi. So, if you aren't comfortable with boyXboy relationships, I suggest you turn back now…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SnK or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own the idea to this story.**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"You're late, Mr. Jeager." my teacher warned. "That will be a detention."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. You were late, and you know full-well of the consequences."

"Fine…" I said reluctantly, grabbing the detention from my teachers hand. There was no use in arguing. Ms. Leonhardt was one of the most strict teachers in the school, and it just so happened that I got stuck with her, for two classes; English, and French. It really sucked. Although, it was worse for me, because she would go out of her way, to personally make my life a living hell.

While walking back to my seat, I heard someone snicker. I quickly looked around for the culprit, and there, sitting towards the back of the class, was Jean. Jean Kirschtien was an enemy, and an all-around pain in the ass. He had a problem with me, from the moment I started school. And, in every class I had with him, he would always give me shit, and try to do better than me. It got old, quick. But, no matter what he did, I tried to be the bigger man, and ignore his sassy comments towards me.

I sat in the back of the room, next to my good friend, Armin. He had been by my side, when my mother had passed away. In fact, we actually met at the graveyard. Now that I think about it, that sounds pretty messed up. But anyways, it turned out that his grandfather had passed, so it was nice to talk to someone who knew what I was going through. At first, we would just talk at the cemetery, but awhile after, we bonded, and now we are best friends.

Ms. Leonhardt went back to teaching, and I went back to ignoring her. Armin tapped me on the shoulder, and handed me a note. I opened it up, and it read, _"Why were you late?"_

If this were coming from anyone else, then I might have just ignored it. But since it was from Armin, I knew he was just concerned. I fished a pencil out of my book back, and wrote back. _"I went to the nurse, since I wasn't feeling the best." _After I was done writing, I handed the note back to Armin, who read it, and gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged in response, and looked back to the front of the room, hoping it would make time go by faster.

…

The final bell had rung, and I was pretty excited to go home, that is, until I remembered my detention. All my hope was destroyed, and I was no longer happy. Ms. Leonhardt needed to cut me some slack. It wasn't my fault I was late; it was my stomachs'. I slowly trudged through the halls, and passed all of the lucky kids, who were able to go home for the day, while I was stuck in detention. Why did I always get stuck with the bad luck? It just wasn't fair.

After what felt like eternity, I made it up the stairs, and to the detention room. I sighed, and pushed open the door, to find the principle, Mr. Erwin, reading a book. He was probably the nicest staff-member at this school. He was always very forgiving, but if you got on his bad side, you were on a one-way ticket to hell. Although, he was always considerate of me, because of my situation. I felt my mood lighten up, and I walked inside. I set my detention slip on the desk he was sitting at. Once he saw the paper, he set his book down, and looked up at me. His eyes widened a little, when he saw me. "Eren? What are you in here for?" he asked. I normally was a fairly good kid, and every time I was sent here, it was because of the same teacher.

"Well, I was late for English, and Ms. Leonhardt decided to give me a detention…" I said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Why were you late?" he asked.

"Because I was in the nurse's office, and she decided I had enough time to get to class, so I wouldn't need a tardy slip."

"Alright. Just take your seat, and work on any homework you might have."

I nodded my head, and turned away from his desk. I looked around the room, and spotted two people. The first one sat in the front of the room, and looked completely out of place. He had a vibe of a nerd; one that had never been in trouble before. And as for the other kid, well, I knew him. Maybe not very well, but I knew his name. He was the extremely popular, and 'king' of the school, Levi. The reason I am using the word 'king' like that, was because he didn't want to be. Levi was the kind of person who kept to himself, but he wasn't shy. He just hated everyone and everything that crossed his path. And just to add to the mix, he was a clean-freak. No one really knew how Levi had gotten so popular, and to be honest, I didn't think he knew either.

Levi noticed I was looking at him, and rolled his eyes. I blushed a bit, and sat in a seat. I had never really talked to him, even though he was in the same grade as me; a sophomore. I had always hoped he would try and converse with me, even if it was to tell me to get out of his way; but he never did. Honestly, I can't even remember a time when I heard him speak. I had no classes with him, and I rarely ever saw him in the halls. Levi was just one of those people who are talked about, a lot, but never seen.

There were reasons I wanted to get so close to him. It wasn't so I could be popular or anything, I didn't care about that. No, it was something much different. The reason I had wanted to get so close to Levi was more personal. It was because I loved him. Cliché as it be, I swore it was love at first sight. It wasn't just him that I loved. It was also Levi's dedication factor. He was always there for his friends, and he would never give up. I also loved his pissed-off demeanor, and how short he was. Everything about his was cute, in a way, that cannot be described. Levi was almost _too _perfect.

A few things kept me from telling him about my feelings. One was; he has a ton of fan-girls, even a fan-club, and I knew that he probably wasn't gay. Even though I have never seen him date anyone, or hear any gossip about it. Because that is just something that will spread like wild fire, especially at this school. Another was; the fear of rejection. It was always difficult to accept 'no' for an answer, especially if it's from the person you love. I didn't think it would be that difficult to take from Levi, though. He would probably be at least sort of polite. And he probably wouldn't tell people about it, since he isn't the kind of person that tells people things, unless it benefits him. And in this case, it wouldn't.

It seemed my thoughts had taken my mind away from detention, and before I knew it, the half hour was over. I put all of the homework that I was working on, in my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I left the detention room, and waved 'goodbye' to Mr. Erwin, who told me I better not be getting into anymore trouble. I smiled, and nodded my head. While walking down the stairs, I could hear the heeled boots, that Levi wore, behind me. I think he wore them to make him taller, which in actuality, it did. I gulped, and glanced behind my shoulder. And, just as if it were my luck, it was who I had figured. Levi looked pissed off, as usual, but something was different. He looked more, _relaxed_?

I finally had left the school, and I couldn't have been more happy. But, unfortunate for me, I had to walk home, and it was getting cooler outside. Me, being the stupid person I am, forgot a jacket today, even though I knew it was going to be cold. I sighed, and began to walk, when I heard something. "Oi, brat. Which way are you walking?"

I stopped, and turned around. As if the heavens had heard my prayers, it was Levi, actually talking to me. I felt my heart begin to race, and my cheeks redden. I gulped, and responded. "T-that way…" I pointed to the direction of my house.

"Okay." Levi walked right past me, before he eventually stopped, and looked my way. "Are you coming?" Realizing that he wanted to walk with me, I quickly nodded my head. "Tch. Shitty brat…" he mumbled, as he continued to walk. I caught up with him. Why Levi wanted to walk home with me, was unknown. But, whatever the reason, I wasn't going to take it for granted.

…

_**A/N:: Well, that was the first chapter. What do you all think? Should I continue? I actually enjoyed writing this, even though I was tired. XD I would appreciate some feedback, on how my writing is, how I can improve it, etc. **_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am decided to continue this story, on account of all the fantastic reviews! They made me incredibly happy! :3 As you can see, I am continuing this story, but I may not update everyday. **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't quite do so. Levi, the boy who I had a crush on for a long time, had talked to me, and now, was walking home with me. This was like a dream come true. And to think; if I hadn't gotten that detention, this may not have even been happening right now. Why Levi had suddenly spoken to me, was unbeknownst to me. He had gone 4 years without even looking my direction, but now, he was walking next to me. But whatever the reason, I wasn't going to take it for granted.

I am sort of a nobody in the lines of school. I really only had one friend, and that was Armin. I would occasionally speak with a few of my classmates, here and there, but it wasn't anything to get my name out there. The only time people would actually talk about me, was when I would do something incredibly stupid, and they would spread rumors. Which is why I was always alert, and focused, so I wouldn't do anything to embarrass myself. But, most of the time, it couldn't be helped. I wasn't one who wanted to be a popular kid, I just didn't want people talking shit on me.

It had been about five minutes, and Levi and I hadn't spoken a single word. It was starting to become seriously awkward. I wanted to say something, but I didn't even know if I would receive a response. And even if he would respond, what in god's name were we even supposed to talk about? I never talked to like, anyone, unless I was spoken to first. So, starting a conversation was going to pretty difficult.

The cool air was starting to become almost unbearable, and I started to shiver. I mentally cursed. The dude I had a crush on acknowledges me, and I couldn't even enjoy it. Stupid weather… But in the midst of trying to find warmth, so I wouldn't freeze, I saw Levi doing something with his jacket. I looked over, and noticed that he was taking it off. When he finally had gotten it off, he held it my way, and stopped walking. "Here…" he said.

I felt my cheeks heat up, and I wasn't so cold any longer. Levi was handing me _his _jacket? I was about to take it, when I realized that he probably needed it more than I did. I didn't want to be rude to him, or anything. "N-no, it's f-fine." I said, trying to give the jacket back to him.

"You're shivering like you had just been dowsed in ice-water. Now, put on the jacket, or freeze to death." Levi threw the jacket at me, and continued to walk. Deciding to not make him any angrier, I cautiously put the jacket on. God only knows what would have happened if I ripped it. But, deciding I was being to careful, I zipped it up, and caught up with Levi. The jacket he let me use was a navy green, with a crest, and some strange wings on it. It was incredibly warm, and when I thought about who it belonged to, I smiled.

After walking a bit longer, Levi had stopped in front of a fairly nice house. I gave him a confused look. "Why are you stopping?" I asked.

"This is my house, so it should be pretty damn obvious why I stopped." he said with a sigh. Realizing that our walk together was over, I started to unzip the jacket, and give it back to Levi, but he only stopped me. "Just keep it."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. I have plenty more inside." Levi rolled his eyes, and started to walk towards his house.

"Okay…Oh, um… Bye?" I said. Levi said nothing, but he waved, and that was the best I would probably get from him. So, I continued the walk to my house, and I was in a much better mood.

…

_**A/N:: So, was this chapter as good as the last? I hope it was. I have some big plans for this story, and honestly, I am excited to write them!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in over a week, but I had school, sadly. I would've updated yesterday, but I got a new phone, and couldn't stop playing games on it. XD But at any rate, here is the next chapter that most of you have been looking forward to. **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

I walked into school, in a rather good mood. I had been that way since yesterday; the day Levi walked home with me. When I had got home, my step sister, Mikasa, kept pestering me with questions about why I was so late. Normally, I would just ignore her, or yell at her to stop butting into my business, but I was in such a good mood, that I actually answered. Which shocked her. Mikasa says I have one of the worst tempers of anyone she knows, so when I am actually kind to someone, that isn't Armin, she doesn't know what to do. I try and control my temper, but ever since my mother died, I have had a hard time doing so.

I turned my combination lock, and opened up my locker. I sighed. Everyday, the blasted locker continued to get dirtier, and dirtier. I just never had any time to clean it, since I was too busy with school work. I knew I had to get the best grades that I possibly could, so I could get a scholarship to collage. The only person I live with is my step sister, who has to work three jobs, just to pay the bills. So, collage wasn't an option with money. But even then, my grades were average, and nothing to get excited about.

I put my text books, and other things that I didn't need to carry anymore, into my messy locker. After that, I went out to the commons, and I sat down at a table, as I waited for Armin to arrive. I pulled out my sketch book, and begun to draw. And before I knew it, I felt someone sit down in front of me. Thinking it was Armin, I looked up. I was about to greet him, when I realized that it wasn't Armin. It was Levi. I felt a massive blush hit my face, as I quickly looked down. "H-Hi…" I said, quietly.

"Hey." he replied. A thousand things were going through my mind right now. Why was Levi sitting down next to me? Were we friends now? Or was he just sitting next to me because he was lonely? I didn't know what to think. I wanted to ask him, but I felt that it would be rude, so I just kept my mouth shut about it. But that didn't help me any, especially in the lines of thinking about it.

After awhile, I went back to drawing in my sketch book, and Levi started to text. Armin needed to get here soon, so it wouldn't be so awkward.

…

It was English class, and Ms. Leonhardt was actually being pretty nice for a change. It was probably because there was a new student in class. His name was Marco Bodt. I wouldn't have had anything against him, if he weren't friends with Jean. But, who knows; this kid may be nice. That was another habit I was trying to break. I had the tendency to judge people before I even knew them, based on their looks, who they hung out with, etc. Like with Levi, for example. I had thought he was stuck-up, and rude, but he was almost the opposite, from what I had seen yesterday. Although, that could have been due to the fact that we were alone. But, he did sit by me today, so that had to count for something.

The rest of the class went pretty slow, and I didn't have anything to do, except listen to the teacher read Romeo and Juliet. I swore that was her favorite book, since she read it all of the time. The only thing I could guess was that she could relate to the characters. I guess I understood where she was coming from then. It was sort of like me, and the Manga, Fullmetal Alchemist. I was much like the main character, in a sense of losing my mother, and having my father run out. Although, he handled problems much better than I did.

Finally, after what seemed like a year-long wait, the bell rung, and it was time to go to lunch. I put all of the papers I had out, into my bag, and left the room without another word. Today was going by pretty slow, but it wasn't anything too bad. I have had longer. As soon as I opened up the door, I started to walk towards the cafeteria, when two of my worst enemies; Reiner Braun, and Bertolt Hoover; stopped me. They have had a problem with me longer then Jean has, and at least Jean had never beat the shit out of me. It was okay when one of them would take me on. I'm not saying that I would win, I'm just saying I would leave the fight with minimal damage. But, when the two got together to beat me up, it was never good. The last time they broke my arm, and when the doctors asked what had happened, I told them I fell. I didn't want others to become wrapped up in my life. Plus, if I told on these two, I would probably end up getting killed. I just hoped this time, they would leave me with my limbs in tact.

…

_**A/N:: Sorry there wasn't much fluff in this chapter, everyone… But, the next one, I plan to have a lot. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am happy that I could finally update. I was wanting to write so badly, but I had no energy for it… Also, on a more personal note; I have recently gotten a Kik account, so if any of you are interested in messaging me on there, my username is Detective_Schuette. Now, since that is over with, you can start to read this chapter. :3**_

_**Eren's POV:: **_

"Where do you think you're going, faggot?" Reiner asked. It was known school-wide that I was gay, and once everyone had found out, that was when Reiner and Bertolt started to hate me. Many others disliked me, as well, but none hated me more, then these two. It angered me to think that was the reason I was a nobody at this school. I tried to leave the fight, and go to lunch, but they just stood in my way.

"Get out of my way." I growled.

"Calm down, Jeager. We just want to have some _fun_." Bertolt smirked.

I knew what they were implying, and I didn't want to be around for any of it. But, I had no idea what to do. If I tried to escape, I knew there was a strong chance that I would not make it, and they would probably try and kill me, and call me even more names. And even if I did escape, I would most likely see them in the halls, and then they could strike there. I had to come up with something, before they decided to break all my ribs, and use them for a xylophone.

I always managed to get myself in these shitty situations, and I wasn't smart enough to come up with a solution to them. If Armin were there, then I would've been okay. But because I was no genius, I was stuck, without a plan of action. I was no stickler for violence, but it seemed to come up daily. It was situations like these, that made it so I couldn't control my temper.

I was starting to get pissed. I just wanted to go to lunch, and not to deal with them. And when I get pissed, I make bad decisions. And when I make bad decisions, that's when everything becomes worse. I pushed my way through them, and decided to just walk away, but that was a huge mistake on my part. Reiner grabbed me by the shoulder; with a grip that I didn't think was humanly possible; and swung me around. He looked extremely pissed, and I knew right then and there; that was a _bad _idea. Bertolt grabbed me by my neck, and slammed against the brick wall. I couldn't breath from the impact, plus, he had his hand around my throat. And my head felt like it was crushed by a boulder.

I tried to escape, but my efforts were useless. Bertolt's grip was much to strong for me. I started to claw at his hand, and when I drew blood, he became even more angry. He ended up kneeing me in the shin, and I hollered out in pain. Becoming desperate for air, I started to kick, and it turned out that the thing my foot fist connected with, was Bertolt's groin. He dropped me, and rolled on the floor in agony. I was glad that I decided to wear my boots today. I quickly got air back in my lungs, and I made a run for it. But I didn't make it very far, when Reiner grabbed my wrist, and nearly snapped it. He spun me around so I was facing him, and then drew back his fist, and when it made contact with my forehead, I knew I had a worse concussion, and I was bleeding heavily. Reiner pulled back his fist again, and me being to weak to even fight it, I shut my eyes as tight as I could, and prepared for the blow. But when I didn't feel anything, I knew something had happened. I slowly opened up my eyes, and what I saw, shocked me. There, holding Reiner's fist back, was none other then Levi.

I was in shock, and so was Reiner. After that, my wrist was released, and I fell to the ground. I watched as Levi glared at my attacker, with more hate then I had seen coming from a person. Reiner's shock quickly turned to hate, and he whipped around, and tried to hit Levi, but he was too fast. Levi easily ducked, and kicked Reiner in the stomach, which made him drop to the floor. After that, Levi kneed him in the face, and Reiner's tooth went flying from his mouth. I knew that had to hurt. Once Reiner tried to get back up, Levi delivered him another kick in the gut. Reiner was now on the ground, gasping for air, but Levi didn't stop there. He stomped on Reiner's face, until, he stopped fighting. "You _ever _touch Eren like that again, and I will make you bleed even worse." Levi said with his foot on Reiner's head. Once he took his foot away, he sighed. "Filthy…"

I was in awe. And I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Levi basically eviscerated Reiner, in a matter of seconds. I had no clue he was even capable of something like that. I was going to make sure that I would never piss him off. Levi turned around, and looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. It looked like a mixture of anger; confusion; sadness; and relief. He held out his hand in front of me. "Come on, brat. Let's go and get you cleaned up." he said.

…

_**A/N:: Was that the chapter you all have been waiting for? Yeah, probably not. I'm sorry if the fighting scene wasn't very good, I kind of suck at them…**_

_**Your's Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! My inbox was blowing up, thanks to all of you fantastic people. C; I am seriously grateful. Also, I am not sure if I have made it clear, but Levi is 16, and Eren is 15. Just so you know.**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Thanks…" I said, taking Levi's hand. I had just witnessed Levi beating the shit out of one of my worst enemies, in a matter of seconds. And it taught me something; never piss him off. I may end up worse off then the time Reiner and Bertolt broke my arm. But I was in shock. I didn't even know he was capable of something like that. Levi always seemed sort of weak, especially with how short he was. I guess what they say is true; don't judge a book by it's cover.

Levi slowly pulled me up, and once I was standing again, I felt like I was about to pass out. Everything was dizzy, and I started to sway back, and forth. I needed to sit down, fast, before something even worse happened. But, just before I was about to fall over, I felt two hands picking me up, bridal-style. Once my vision wasn't as blurry, I realized Levi was holding me, in his arms like I was a baby. My eyes widened, and I started to blush like crazy. I did not want to be picked up like a little kid, so I started to struggle. "Put me down…" I mumbled, pushing on his chest. But it didn't work. Levi just tightened his grip on me, and pulled me closer to him. Deciding that struggling wasn't going to work, I started to relax in his arms.

I knew I was probably never going to be this close to Levi, ever again, so it only makes sense that I would try and enjoy it, despite my awful headache. He was incredibly warm, and I couldn't help but lay my head down on his chest. I saw Levi look down, and raise an eyebrow. But once he started to walk, I realized that he was okay with it. I wanted to close my eyes, and fall asleep, but I couldn't. I knew for a fact that I had a concussion, and sleeping was out of the question. Although, it was becoming incredibly difficult not to.

Levi carried me down the stairs, and through the halls. And just as we were about to walk into the nurse's office, Levi turned around, and walked the other direction, towards the student parking lot. "What are you doing?" I asked. Truth was, I was desperate to find out. We were at the nurse's office, so, why did he turn around? I looked at Levi, and he didn't look like he was going to answer anytime soon. Sighing in defeat, I laid my head back down, and watched where we were going.

Levi pushed open the school doors, and he walked out to the parking lot. He moved awhile longer, before stopping at a car. It was a sleek, all-black, Ford Mustang. Levi put me on my feet, and told me to lean on the hood of the car, so I wouldn't fall over, or pass out. I did what he told, and he pulled some keys out of his back pocket. Levi hit a button, and the doors made a _click_ sound. He walked around the car, and opened the passenger door. Levi then told me to slowly walk towards him, and hold onto the car for support.

I started to walk, and I made it half -way to where Levi was standing, when I felt like passing out again. This concussion was causing me more problems then it should. I started to fall, and just as I was about to hit the pavement, I felt two hands catch me. "I told you to hold onto the car." Levi said with a sigh. He pulled me up, and walked me over to the passenger side of the car. I slid into the seat, and pulled the seatbelt over my chest, as Levi shut the car door. After that, he walked over to the drivers side, and opened the door. He got into the seat, and sighed. "Why didn't you fight back?" he asked.

I was taken aback by his question. "W-what?"

Levi shut the car door. "When that kid was punching you in the face, why didn't you try and fight?"

"Because, I was out of breath, I had a terrible concussion, and I was just plain tired. At least you showed up…" I said, looking down.

Levi slammed his fist down on the center council of the car. I jumped, and looked at him. "And what would have happened if I didn't show up? For all you know, you could have been killed. Is that what you wanted?"

"N-no!"

"Then why didn't you at least try? If you had done to him what you did to the other guy, you could have escaped with your life. But because your dumbass decided that you were just going to take that hit, it wasn't going to work like that, now was it?" Levi paused. "If someone ever tries and hurts you like that again, do what ever it takes to protect yourself. Got that?"

I sat there, wide-eyed, and all I could do was nod my head. Levi turned away from me, and put the key in the ignition. Once the car was ready, Levi switched the gears, and put it in drive. Soon after that, we were on the road.

The car ride, for the beginning was silent. I couldn't believe that Levi had just told me something that I would expect to come from my sister, or one of my teachers. Did he care for me so much, that he would go out of his way to help me, and give me a lecture? Levi was acting like an over-protective parent, or… boyfriend? I quickly got that thought out of my head. The last thing I needed to think was that we were dating… Even though I wished it were so.

"Hey, Levi?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you had a car, then why did you walk home with me, yesterday?"

Levi glanced in my direction, before looking back to the road. "Because, I didn't bring it. It needed repairs."

"Oh…" I paused. The rest of the car ride was quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was the heater. It was relaxing, and it gave me time to think about other things. Like; what was I going to tell Mikasa? Surely she was going to get a call from the school, and she would go crazy, and look for me. I figured I would just call her when I got wherever Levi was taking me.

Eventually, we stopped in front of a house. But, it wasn't mine. Soon, I recognized the building pretty well. It was Levi's house…

…

_**A/N:: Well, I figured that should hold you all off until next weekend. ;3 **_

_**Your's Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:: An update? Well, this may have been surprising to some of you, but I have today, and Friday off, as well as the rest of the weekend. I would have told all of you about it, but I forgot. Whoops. **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Ouch…" I muttered. Levi was currently putting some cleaning-alcohol on my forehead, where it had been bleeding. We had been sitting here for about ten minutes, and I was already feeling a bit better. I didn't have many cuts; save the one on my head. The only thing that I had that was actually noticeable, was the many bruises that littered my body. It was crazy to think that two guys could do something like that. I had a sprained wrist, which had swollen pretty bad; and worst of all, a concussion. I was not happy about that one. I was going to have to miss at least a week of school, before I would be able to actually focus. And even after that, I was going to have to take it easy, so I wouldn't end up making it worse.

Levi and I were sitting in one of his bathrooms, tending to my wounds. His house was extremely nice, and big. My house was a shack compared to his. At first, I was kind of worried about what his parents would say about me being there, but as it turned out, they were on a business trip, and wouldn't be back for another week. Honestly, I felt kind of bad for him; being alone all of the time, and all. But it didn't seem like Levi minded very much.

I watched as Levi grabbed some gauze, and started to wrap my head with it. This was probably the second shocking thing that had happened that day. First, Levi saves me, then he decides to care for me, too. I had assumed that he would just leave me in the nurse's office, but he hadn't. Which, I was rather thankful for. The nurse, Ymir, never liked me, one bit. I think it had to do with how well her girlfriend, Christa, got along with me. Christa was the Science teacher, and she was probably my favorite staff member, next to Irwin. But every time I would talk to her, and Ymir was around, I would get dirty glares. I didn't think she knew I was gay, otherwise, she probably wouldn't think I was going to steal her girlfriend. I found the whole thing ridiculous, really.

"You're all wrapped up…" Levi said, putting the medical supplies away. "I am going to get you something to eat, and a pain pill. And while I do that, you better call, or text someone and tell them where you are." After that, he left the room. Levi did have a point. If Mikasa were to get a phone call about me not being at school, she would probably flip out. I fished my cell phone out of my back pocket, and opened it. I had nearly 5 text messages, and surprisingly, none were from Mikasa. All of them were from Armin.

I read through the texts, and everyone of them was about how Armin was worried, and him asking where I was. I decided that texting him about what had happened would settle his worry. I explained what had happened, and where I was. Needless to say, Armin became even more worried, and asked me even more questions. I told him that we would talk after school, and he needed to pay attention in class. After that, I called Mikasa.

It rang twice before Mikasa answered. _"Hello?" _I heard her voice call from the other end.

"Hey, Mikasa. It's Eren…"

"_Eren? Are you okay?" _She sounded panicked.

"Just dandy… Listen, I am at a friends house. Some things came up, and I needed to leave school."

"_WHAT!?" _she yelled.

"Calm down. I will explain it all later when I get back home. So, if you get a call from the school, please tell them you excused me, or something."

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come and get you?" _

"No, no. I'm going to be okay… I will be home later tonight. Also, Armin might be stopping by after school, so just tell him to do whatever he wants until I get there. Okay?"

Mikasa sighed. _"Okay… See you later, Eren." _

"Bye." I replied, hanging up the phone. I knew she was going to panic like that, but I had to call her, and tell her I was okay. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if she got a call from the school, saying I wasn't there.

Levi came into view moments later, and walked over to me. "Okay, brat. The food is done…" he said, holding out his hand. I took it, and he helped me walk to the kitchen, where a bowl of soup was sitting, with a pain killer next to it. I sat in the seat, and took the pill.

"Thanks…" I said, drinking some of the soup. I felt Levi's eyes watching me, as he sat down in the chair next to me, studying me as if I was an animal in a cage. It made me sort of uneasy, but I shrugged it off.

"So, Eren… Why were those two beating the shit out of you? Did you piss them off?"

I stopped drinking my soup. "No."

"Then why were they?"

"I have no clue, actually. They have had a problem with me, from the moment I told everyone of my sexuality…" I said, quietly. "At least they didn't break my arm, again." I looked over to Levi, who appeared to be even more pissed, than before. "W-what's wrong…?" I asked.

"I think I am going to kill them, when I see them next…"

"Why? I'm sure they won't be messing with me any longer, since you beat the shit out of them… So I don't think that's necessary."

Levi stood up, and grabbed a pad of paper, and a pen. He scribbled something on it, and gave it to me. "If they do mess with you again, I want you to call me, right away."

I grabbed the paper, and on it, was Levi's number. I couldn't have been more happy. "Thanks…" I said with a smile, as I put the number in my pocket. After that, I finished up my soup, and I couldn't keep the butterflies out of my stomach.

…

_**A/N:: Was that a good chapter? I didn't care much for it myself. Although, the next one is going to be much better.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:: Originally, I wasn't going to update today, but the reviews made me happy, so I did. Please don't thank me, because in all honesty, I should be thanking you… :3**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Hurry up, Eren!" I heard Armin call from the hallway. I sighed, and finished putting on my costume. Armin and I were headed to the annual Halloween Dance held by the High School; and, Armin said that it would be kind of fun to go, so I agreed. Once I had finished putting on my costume, I looked in the mirror at my reflection. This year, I was going as a werewolf. I was fairly happy with my costume, save for the ears. I didn't want to wear them, but Armin insisted, so I could help but agree to it. The rest of the costume had; gloves, which looked like paws that had claws; a jacket, with fur on the hood and edge of the sleeves; a wolf-tail; fangs; a collar; and some furry boots.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and saw Armin, fidgeting with his wand. He was dressed up as a Hufflepuff wizard, from Harry Potter. He had a black cloak, that was open to reveal a white, button-up shirt. Armin also had a black and yellow scarf on, that held the badger crest on it. His pants were just normal slacks, and his shoes were plain, as well. The costume, to be honest, really suited him. Armin smiled when he saw me. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Yep…" And after saying goodbye to Mikasa; who told me to be careful; Armin and I had left the house, and we were on our way to the school. It had been about a week since I had been there, due to the fight with Reiner, and Bertolt. My concussion was getting better, and next Monday I was able to return to school. Thank goodness. I was tried of having Mikasa babying over me so much. When I had returned home from Levi's house, I was bombarded with annoying questions about what had happened. I had to explain, in great detail, about the fight to Mikasa and Armin. They weren't very happy when they heard the story.

It had taken a lot of courage, but, half-way through the week, I had texted Levi. It was just a simple, "Hey, it's Eren", but it felt like I was walking into a mine-field. And when I actually received a response, I was shocked. Levi asked me how I was feeling, and when I was going to return to school. It was nice to know that he was worried about me, and I could rely on him. I knew many girls that went to my school, dreamt of being in my position. What with Levi caring for me, and even being able to talk to him on the phone. So, I was considering myself pretty lucky. Yet, I wasn't. I didn't want to become too attached to him, because if I decided to ask him out, and his answer was 'no', I don't know what I would have done.

After about a ten minute walk, Armin and I had reached the school building. Many people were lining up, and waiting to get out of the cold, and into the party. I was kind of glad my costume was a bit thicker, because all of the girls who were dressed in wimpy clothing, looked like they were about to freeze to death. "So…" Armin leaned over to me. "Is 'Levi' going to be here?" he asked with a giggle.

I blushed, and looked down. "I-I don't know…" Ever since my love for Levi had blossomed, if you will, Armin had known about it. He had always tried to make me speak with him, or to confess my love to him; which I never did. But, when I told Armin that we had walked home together, he freaked out, an told me that we should date. He was a total fan-girl, except, in boy-form. I would use the term, 'fan-boy', but that was kind of difficult because he acted extremely girly.

Eventually, the staff opened up the doors, and everyone pilled in the school. I was thankful to finally get inside, and out of the chilly air. I was amazed by how out-done this school was when it came time for dances. There were decorations everywhere, and I guaranteed that it took about two days to do. Armin and I walked up to the front desk, where we had to check in. We gave them our tickets, and we walked down the rest of the hall, to the gymnasium. And in there, it had even more decorations. There were cobwebs hanging from ceiling, with little spiders in them; a bunch of jack-o-lanterns, that were all over the floor; gothic chairs, and tables to match; and the lights were dimmed, so it gave everything a spooky glow.

I sighed, and walked over to the punch table with Armin. I grabbed a cup, and got some orange drink, before I walked over to one of the tables, and sat down. I looked around, and I was actually surprised people were dancing, especially this early in the dance. I also saw many people I knew like; Jean and Marco, who were dressed up as a Frankenstein, and a Mummy. They seemed to be having a good time, and I wished I were. Not that I would tell Armin this; but, I came to the dance, hoping to see Levi. I wasn't sure if he was going to actually show up, though.

The rest of the dance progressed nicely, and Armin and I would chat every once and awhile about how we were doing in school, and things like that. People would also come up to Armin, and say a few things before leaving. I didn't really mind it, since everyone left me alone.

I was about to give up hope, on looking for Levi, when coming in through the gym doors, was him, and his 'group'. I felt my cheeks heat up, as soon as we made eye-contact. Maybe this dance was actually going to be fun.

…

_**A/N:: I figured since Halloween in close, I would have Armin and Eren go to a dance, so he could spend a little time with Levi. C; I might not be updating until next week, because I have things to do tomorrow, but I guess we will just have to wait and see. **_

_**Your's Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:: Wow. I actually got around to updating. O.O That's shocking. **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Hey, Eren~! Look who's here~!" Armin said in my ear. I was happy that Levi had actually shown up, but I wasn't happy that Armin was teasing me about it. I groaned, and gave Armin a glare. He just giggled in response. Armin's teasing was probably never going to stop, now that I told him about Levi and I walking home together. I even left out the whole part about him giving me his jacket. God only knows what would have happened if I had told him that…

Levi walked over to a table, and sat down with his friends. He looked rather bored, and when one of his friends; Hanji, I think her name was; would bug him, he would try and hit her. But she would just laugh, and move away from his hits. To be honest, she scarred me a bit, and the witch costume she was wearing, actually suited her. She had a witch hat on; a black, dress-like cloak; buckled shoes; and she was holding a broom. But Hanji's costume wasn't what I was worried about… It was Levis'.

He was dressed like a vampire, and a sexy one at that. Levi had his hair parted normally, but there was a streak of white in it. The rest of his costume was like any other vampire costume; a black cape, with a tall collar on it; a black shirt underneath; black pants; and, of course, black shoes with heels. It seemed he always wore boots like that. Maybe it had to do with self-defense. Because it seemed that all he would do was stomp, and kick my attacker when he was fighting him. And it really worked.

Levi seemed to notice that I was looking at him, so he stood up, and walked over to me. I quickly looked away with a blush, and all I could now see, was that cheeky grin Armin was giving me. This were just going to get worse, and worse. Levi sat down in the chair next to me, and crossed his legs. "You want something, brat?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "N-No…"

Levi made that 'tch' noise, and started to mess with nails. And just as I was about to say something, Hanji came up behind Levi, and put her arm on his shoulder. "Hey, Ravioli, is this that 'Eren' you were talking about…?" She started to laugh as she walked towards me. "I'm Hanji, and you obviously know Levi." She reached out her hand, and I shook it. Many things had just happened, and I didn't even know what to think. First, Hanji had just called Levi, 'Ravioli', and second; he had been talking about me!? Hearing that, made my day 10x better.

"I told you not to call me that." he said, kicking her in the shin. Levi looked like he was about to rip off Hanji's head, but she didn't care. She must have a lot of courage in order to speak like that to him. If I tried that, I would most likely end up being killed.

…

It was now reaching the end of the dance, and I had been having a fairly good time. Hanji and Armin seemed to be talking about something pretty interesting, while eyeing Levi and me. No doubt about how we should kiss, or something. And while that was going on Levi and I had been having a conversation about school. It wasn't anything very exciting, but I just kept listening, since I loved his voice. I hadn't heard it much before, so it was rather nice to listen to him.

Something had caught my attention, and it didn't have to do with Levi. It was the song they were playing. It was El Tango De Roxanne (The Tango of Roxanne). I had recognized it from my childhood, since my mother and father would always dance to it. But what it was doing at a school dance, I hadn't the slightest clue. Levi seemed to notice I was paying attention to the music, more then him, so he stopped talking, and listened. And soon after, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the dance floor. I started to blush like mad. If there were more people on the floor, I might not have cared. But almost everyone had sat down, so that meant that everyone could see us.

I could dance fairly well, since my mother had taught me. And even after that, I had taken some tango lessons until my mother had died. I loved to dance, but I hadn't done it for almost 5 years, so my skills weren't going to be the best. But what I was worried about, was Levi. I didn't know how well he could dance. Although, I figured he must have some skill, if he wanted to dance to a song like this.

The lyrics started to play, as Levi looked into my eyes. "I'm the only one here, got it?" he whispered. All I could do was nod my head, as we started to dance.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on that red light_

_Walk the streets for money_

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right._

When we had first started to dance, Levi had surprised me by actually knowing the dance for the song. I figured he knew the rest, so I wasn't worried any longer. It seemed all of my memory for the dance had come back, and I remembered all of the moves. And, to get over my fear of many people watching, I just pretended that Levi was the only person there, like he had told me.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Roxanne _

_You don't have to sell your body to the night_

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

_It's more than I can stand_

By now, Levi and I had attracted quite the audience, and all I could do was ignore them. Before we had started to dance, I had assumed that Levi would play the part of the boy, but he surprised me. I was actually playing the part of the boy. But it wasn't anything I was going to complain about. The moves he was making were perfect, and some of the most graceful I had seen. Levi must have taken a class, like I did, if he were able to dance to this song, as beautifully as he was.

_(Roxanne)_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_(Roxanne)_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me_

_And please believe me when I say I love you_

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy ha hacer_

_Me dejaste, me dejaste_

_En un tango_

_En el alma se me fue_

_Se me fue el Corazon_

_Ya no tengo ganas de vivir_

_Porque no te puedo convencer_

_Que no te puedo convencer_

_(Roxanne)_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_(Roxanne) _

_Feelings I can't fight_

_(Roxanne)_

_You don't have to put on that red light_

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on that dress tonight_

_(Roxanne)_

_(Roxanne)_

I was holding Levi in a way, I had never thought I would. I was kneeling on one knee, and looking him in the eyes, while he was practically doing the splits. I was completely out of breath, and when I helped Levi up, I saw the crowd, who was going crazy. Of course, in the front stood Armin, and Hanji, who were cheering the loudest. I was even surprised to see Jean and Marco clapping. Jean didn't look very happy, though. Not as happy as Marco. Levi took my hand, and looked at me, and we took a bow. After that, we returned to our seats, and caught our breath.

…

_**A/N:: How was that for a chapter? I couldn't resist using that song. Recently, I saw a video titled, "Two Guys Dancing El Tango de Roxanne re Dubbed" on YouTube. Which is what the dance Eren and Levi were doing. I didn't describe it very well, so make sure you go and watch that video so you understand. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the 70 reviews! They seriously made me happy! (=**__**°w°**__**=)**__**ø**__**~`*``**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Go and get the stuff you missed from Jean." Ms. Leonhardt said to me, not even looking up from her book. I wanted to shoot myself right now. Why, out of everyone in the class, did I have to get notes from one of my worst enemies? I figured Jean would probably give them to me, but he wouldn't be happy about it.

Since I had missed a whole week of school, I was going around to all of my classes, and getting the things I missed. It was no easy task, let me tell you. But at least my teachers were actually helping me; all except Ms. Leonhardt. I slowly walked to the back of the room, as if I was going to ask Satan for a favor. This was not something I wanted to do, especially because I never wanted to ask Jean for any help. But, if I was going to keep up my struggling grades, this was something that needed to be done.

Jean was reading his book, while his new boyfriend, Marco was drawing. Marco looked up at me. He smiled and waved, and I only returned the favor. Surprisingly, Marco and I actually got along. I had assumed we would be enemies, especially considering he was dating Jean. But my assumption was wrong. We would actually talk, and have pretty lengthy discussions. It seemed Marco got along with pretty much everyone, which was a nice change in pace. Since almost everyone in the school was out for my head.

I turned my attention back to Jean, and sighed. "Hey, Jean?"

"What is it, Eren?" he asked, looking up from his book. (Couldn't help it…)

"Well, since I was gone all last week, I was wondering if you would let me borrow your notes…"

Jean rolled his eyes, and put the bookmark, into his book. After that, he reached into his bag, and pulled out his notes. I thanked him, and walked back to my seat. While copying down the things I needed, I started to think about other things. Like, how it was Armin's birthday this up, and coming Sunday, which meant I had all week to plan everything. It was most likely going to be a surprise party, but I had no idea who to invite. I wasn't all sure of who Armin hung out with. I knew I was going to invite Marco, and most likely Jean. Both of them got along with Armin, so they would work. And maybe inviting Levi, and Hanji wouldn't be such a bad idea, either.

That also got me thinking; maybe Levi would help with the party, if I asked him. Although he really didn't seem like they partying type, I figured Levi might know something about setting one up. I was going to have to ask him after the class I was in, since lunch was next. Levi, and his friend Hanji had started to sit at our table, not that I was complaining. I liked sitting with Levi, although, Hanji could be a little hyper sometimes. It was nice to have more company, than just Armin. Because after awhile, you do run out of things to talk about.

The bell had rung, and I had returned Jean's notes, so it was time for lunch. I was kind of cautious leaving the English room, only because the last time I did, I was nearly killed. But I knew I was being overly cautious, considering Reiner and Bertolt had been suspended.

I made it down the stairs, and I walked to the cafeteria. Levi and Hanji were the only ones sitting down, and I was kind of happy. I could ask them about Armin's party, without worrying about him hearing. I sat down, and waved at the two. "Would you two be willing to help me set up a party for Armin? His birthday is Saturday."

"I don't think I can, I'm busy this week. But I can probably squeeze some time in, and go to the party…" Hanji said.

"Okay. What about you, Levi?" I asked.

"I think I am free." he begun. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a surprise party."

"That would work, but where are you going to put the party stuff?" he asked.

"I hadn't thought about that… Because it can't be at my place. Armin always comes over…"

"You could just have it at my place." Levi remarked.

"Really?" I said, excitedly.

Levi sighed. "Yes… Don't sound so excited, shitty brat."

I smiled, and Levi just rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, Armin sat down, and we talked about our morning classes. It wasn't anything very exciting, but that was how I wanted it. I didn't want to make the mistake by slipping up, and revealing his up-coming party. That would be a disaster.

…

_**A/N:: Sorry this chapter wasn't too exciting. It was a necessary one. **_

_**Your's Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! This chapter is in dedication to a cute little blonde, that we all know as Armin. If you haven't heard yet, today is his birthday! I was happy when I heard that yesterday, because I decided that inserting that in my story would work. I have yet to actually plan out a story that I write. **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Shh… Everyone get down! Armin's here!" I yelled, in a hushed whisper. I quickly turned off the lights, and ran to get behind a sofa, so I could jump out, and yell, "surprise". Today, Armin was turning 16, and I had decided that throwing him a party would be nice, since he has done a lot for me. Plus, he was my best friend.

It had only taken about _two days _to set up for the party, since Levi needed everything to be spotless. It was crazy to see how much he actually cleaned. When I heard he was a clean-freak, I had never suspected it to be as bad as it actually was. I had told him many times that it was good enough, but he never listened. And because that happened, we only had about an hour to put up the decorations. It was frustrating, but I went along with it, since he had offered to have the party at his house.

Everyone that I had invited, helped in some way. Jean brought snacks; Marco bought the decorations; Hanji had brought the refreshments; Levi supplied the house; Mikasa and I had baked the cake; and we had all gotten Armin a gift. It was a rather generic party, but I knew Armin would be happy with it, either way. Thankfully, Levi's parents were still gone, so we could throw the party without them worrying. And when the event was over, I was sure Levi was going to clean every inch of the house, so they wouldn't even know what had happened when they were gone.

Ten minutes ago, I had called Armin, and told him to come over to Levi's house, so we could hang out. He had no idea what was in store for him. Hell, he probably didn't even know, that we knew his birthday was today. Every time I kept something from him; even if it was something as trivial as a party; I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in myself. Since he never kept anything from me. But I knew that when I saw his surprised face, it would be worth it.

We had all gotten in our hiding spots, and as soon as we heard the door knob turn, we all got ready to jump out. Armin opened the door a minute later, and looked rather confused. I wanted to laugh, but I covered my mouth. He flipped on the lights, and called out, "Hello?"

As soon as he said that, we knew our time had come. We all jumped out of our hiding places, and yelled, "SURPRISE!". From the look on Armin's face; he was about to have a heart-attack. I walked over to him, and gave him a pat on the back. "Happy birthday, Armin." I said with a smile.

Armin's eyes became very wide. "You guys put on a party, for _me_!?"

"Don't sound so surprised. Of course we put on a party for you!" Hanji said, walking over from her hiding place, that was behind the recliner.

Armin's smile became even wider, and he gave us all a big hug. "I had thought you had forgotten!"

"Now, when have we done something like that?" Mikasa began. "From the moment we met you, Armin, we have always been celebrating with you. Every birthday, and holiday…"

"I think he gets it, Mikasa." I quickly butted in. When she starts talking about something like that, Mikasa won't ever shut up. I had to save everyone from it.

After that, the party went on as a party should. Armin opened his presents, we talked for awhile, and after all that, we ate cake. It was a rather nice evening, filled with laughter, and just having a good time. Even Levi had smiled some, which had kind of scared me. Never, out of all my years of know him, would I have guessed Levi would _smile_. But, to be fair, he is human, so it couldn't be that shocking.

Right now, we were sitting on the couch, sharing stories, and reminiscing about all of the good times we had together. "I'm surprised, Eren." Armin begun. "You an Jean haven't tried to rip each others' heads off."

Now that I had thought about it, Armin was right. I had almost forgotten he was there, since Jean hadn't tried to outdo me in something, or send a shitty comment my way. At that moment, I realized, that this is what a friendship between us could be called. It seemed that when Jean had started to date Marco, he had been nicer to me. I was happy for it, actually.

All-in-all, the party had lasted around four hours. I actually had a nice time. There weren't any fights, and everyone got along. It turned out that I didn't need to be worrying about who I should invite, because I had invited all of the right people.

I was now in the kitchen, helping Levi clean up the mess we made. He wasn't very happy when he saw all of the cake crumbs on the floor. So, to thank him, I decided that helping Levi couldn't hurt, since I was part of the mess. It was the least I could do to tell him that I was happy for him decided to have the party at his house.

I walked into the living room, to pick up plates, and cups that had been thrown around the room. It seemed that Hanji had made the biggest mess out of everyone. And, in all honesty, I wasn't very shocked. I threw all of the trash in the bin, and I started to take down the decorations. I tried to reach the banner, that said, "Happy Birthday Armin" on it, but it was too high. Sighing, I reached over, and grabbed the step-ladder that Jean had used to put it up in the first place. I got one end with no problem, but when I had reached for the other end, the ladder had started to wobble. I didn't realize this, though, and I kept reaching for the banner. I heard Levi walk into the room.

"Oi, brat you almost finished in he-." Levi was cut short when the ladder had tipped over. I had started to fall, and I swung my arms around, and tried to grip something. And that something was the banner. I had ripped it off the wall, and fallen to the ground. Thankfully, the ladder wasn't too high, so when I hit the ground, I wasn't in very much pain. The banner had landed on me, and I just sort of laid there, too embarrassed to get up.

Seconds later, the plastic banner was pulled off of me, and I was greeted by a not-so-happy, Levi. I chuckled. "Well, at least the banner is off the wall..."

"I thought I told you to be more careful." he sighed, helping me up.

"Thanks," I said. "I think I am going to leave…"

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Levi said, walking me to the door. I waved goodbye, and started to walk to my house, with a smile.

…

_**A/N:: That came out longer than I had expected. O.O I had thought I was going to write maybe a page and a half, not THREE. But, I hope this will hold you all off till next weekend. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken awhile to update today! I got my hair cut, and I was out shopping all day. I wasn't originally planning on having time for this, but the reviews made me happy, so I did. (^3^)-**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Bye, Mikasa. I will see you later…" I said, putting on my coat.

She walked out moments later, while she was drying a plate. "Okay, Eren. Have fun." she said with a sad smile.

"I highly doubt I will…" I opened up the front door, and grabbed my bouquet of flowers off of the entry-way table. After that I made my way to the graveyard. Today, was one of the days I hated most out of the year. It was due to the fact that today, just happened to be the day of my mothers death anniversary. Every year, I went and visited her, because I missed her so much, and I wanted to feel closer with her.

After a ten minute walk, I was at the graveyard. I sighed, and walked to my mom's grave, and when I got there, I sat down. "Hey, mom. It's been awhile…" I laid the flowers down on the dirt. Normal people would call me crazy for talking to my mom's grave, but if they had lost their parent at a young age, I guaranteed they would have to. Talking to the stone, made it seem like she was still there with me. Before she died, I wasn't very close with her, but I wish I had been. The day she died, I had a fight with her, and I never even got to say 'goodbye'.

I talked about school, and other things that had been happening for about an hour. It was a nice, quiet time, and it made me happy to be this close with my mom. But that silence was cut, when I heard a voice. "Oi, brat. What are you doing?"

I turned my head to where is came from, and low and behold, I saw Levi. My eyes became wide, and my head was filled with confusion. "Levi? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was on my way to the store, when I saw you sitting on the ground… So, are you going to answer me?"

I looked back at the gravestone. "I'm visiting my mom…"

Just as I though Levi was going to leave, and continue with his errand, he sat down next to me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't look my direction. "Good evening, Mrs. Jeager." he said.

"You know, that's not necessary…" I said. I didn't want Levi to become wrapped up in this situation.

"Yes it is. I am paying my respects." he said, looking in my direction. "I've lost people too."

"You have?" I asked.

"Yes. My mother and father both died in a fire when I was six. After that, I was sent to an adoption agency."

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for, brat? It's not your fault."

"Well, I have only lost my mom… My father ran out shortly after her death, and Mikasa, my older sister, took me in. But if I ever see his smug face again, I will tear him a new one."

"Somehow I highly doubt you will." he said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I sent Levi an angry look.

"I've seen you're fighting skills, and they aren't exactly the best. Although, if you do ever see him, just tell me, and I'll take care of him for you."

Levi looked like he was about ready to kill, which honestly, I couldn't blame him. "Hey, Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks… For looking after me, and all. Not many people would actually go out of their way to help someone as pathetic and broken as I am." I said, with tears forming at my eyes. I did not want to cry. Not there, not then.

Levi said nothing, but he put his arms around me, and pulled me into a hug. I didn't hesitate, and I hugged him back. The tears were now falling freely out of my eyes, and I was clutching to his jacket. Levi started to rub my back in small circles, and it made me feel a whole lot better. There were many reasons I was crying; for starters, my mothers death; and second, to think someone like Levi would waste their time on a person like me, made me extremely happy. While growing up, people wouldn't care for me when I was hurt. Nobody cared that I was being beat on. And then comes Levi, someone who truly cares, and wants the best for me.

My crying subsided after awhile, and I felt kind of bad for having a breakdown in front of Levi. "Sorry…" I said, pulling away from the hug, and wiping my tears.

"For what?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to cry like that…"

Levi lifted up my chin with his hand. "None of this is your fault, okay. And don't believe it for a second. I know what your going through, and how difficult it can be, so don't you _ever _apologize for crying." I smiled, and he stood up. "Alright, let's go." he said.

_**A/N:: That wasn't one of my best chapters, but I am okay with it.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:: We have done it. We have reached 90+ reviews! This makes me more happy then it should! So, thank you all!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Okay… See you then!" I hung up the phone, and I couldn't have been more excited. I had just gotten off the phone with Levi, who had called to ask me if Armin and I had wanted to go to the annual Winter Festival with Hanji and him. This was probably the first time we were actually going to hang out, when I wasn't hurt, or crying. So, obviously I said yes, without a second thought. I mean, if the boy you have a crush on asks you if you want to go to a festival, it's kind of obvious what you are going to say.

Every year, the town holds a Winter Festival for one night only, which is usually a Saturday. I normally never went to those kinds of things, and the dance was proof of that. But, when someone invites me to something, I usually make time, and show up to it. The festival itself was run of the mill; kids would usually fill the streets, and play the games that were there; vendors would always try and get people to but their product; and parents would become annoyed, as they listened to their kids beg for money. Nothing was very special about this festival, although, it did tend to bring families closer.

I quickly called up Armin, to ask him if he wanted to go with Levi, and me. After three rings, he picked up his phone. _"Hello?" _came the voice on the other side of the phone. It sounded like Armin had a cold, or something.

"Hey, Armin. It's Eren. I was wondering if you would like to go to the Winter Festival with Levi and I; he invited me."

"_I'd love to, but…" _There was a pause, before I heard his voice again. _"I caught a cold, and I'm not feeling the best. Besides, I know how much spending time with Levi matters to you, so you go and have fun." _I heard a cough from the other end of the phone.

"Alright, Armin. I will bring you back something… Bye."

"_Bye, Eren. Have fun." _After that, I hung up the phone. Part of me wanted to go to Armin's house, and drag him out of bed, but the other part of me wanted for him to get his rest. Being outside for a festival was probably not the best thing for his cold. Plus, Levi would probably send him home, so Armin wouldn't infect him with some germs.

I sighed, and put down my phone. I decided that now, would probably be the best time to get ready, even though the festival was still two hours away. I wanted to look my best, even though it probably wouldn't have mattered, anyway. I went to my closet, and opened it up. I didn't have many clothes, but the ones I did have, functioned. I grabbed a green cardigan, and a black shirt to go underneath; blue jeans; and some black converse. After I had gotten dressed, I brushed my hair, and washed my face. When that was all said and done, I had about an hour before I had to leave. I sighed, and waited.

…

"_Levi's not here, yet…" _I thought to myself, as I sat down on a bench. Many people were arriving in heavy coats, and scarves. Their kids were dragging them down the street, and pointing at all of the game booths. I, on the other hand, was sitting in the cold, and waiting for Levi, and Hanji. I pulled out my phone, and just as I was about to send him a message, asking where he was, I saw him walking towards me, looking rather pissed.

"Oi, brat. How long have you been waiting?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"For about ten minutes…" I said.

"Wasn't your friend supposed to show up?"

"Yeah, but he caught a cold. I figured it wasn't the best to drag him out of the house." I said with a chuckle. "And, what about you? Where's Hanji?"

"She cancelled. Her parents told her she had to go to a wedding." he paused. "Now, let's get going, before your ass freezes to the bench."

"Good idea…" I said, standing up.

Levi and I walked around, and talked. It was nice to have time to ourselves, without anyone there to bug us. It seemed like we had been best friends, due to the way we were talking. It made me happy that I could laugh, and joke around with him. Yet, something was making me seriously sad. It was becoming harder, and harder, to accept 'no' as an answer, if that was the case. Many of times now, I had almost gotten the courage to ask him out on a date, but each time I would chicken out. It seemed like I was never going to get anywhere with that kind of thing.

We had stopped at a game booth, since Levi had wanted to play something. It was one of those things where you have to hit a target, to win something. Levi picked up a ball, and aimed for the top row, where if you would hit the target, you would get a larger stuffed animal. I had wondered why he wanted it, but I never questioned.

When it was all said and done, Levi had hit the target, and won a large, stuffed bear. After that, he handed it my way. "Here…" he said.

I blushed. "Really?"

"Yes."

I took the bear from his arms, and held it close. This was the second time he had given me something; first his jacket; and now a stuffed bear. Levi was spoiling me, and I did not deserve it. For the rest of the festival, we had walked around, and ate food. Nothing extremely special, and it probably didn't mean anything to him. But, it meant the world to me.

The festival was closing, and Levi had offered to walk me home, which I was thankful for. The last time I had walked home alone, at night, I had gotten my money stolen. The town I lived in, obviously wasn't very safe. When we reached my house, I stood outside of the gate. "Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"No. I have to get home. My parents came back tonight." 

"Okay. Well, I will see you Monday, I guess…" I had just put my hand of the old gate, and was about to push it in, when Levi stopped me. 

"Oi, Eren…"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning his direction.

And that's when _it _happened. Something that I had wanted for a long time, had _finally _happened. First Levi walks me home; then he cares for me as if we were dating; and now, here we were, sharing a kiss. It seemed like time moved incredibly slow, and I had no idea what to do. And as soon as it started, the kiss ended. Levi pulled away, with a straight face, and I stood there, disoriented. "Good night." he said, walking away, and leaving me alone, confused as hell.

…

_**A/N:: Yep. I'm pretty sure I just made about three people extremely happy. Finally, Levi and Eren share a kiss. That only took about 12 chapters. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:: 100+ FREAKING REVIEWS! You people seriously rock! ^-^ Also, my friend found this fic without me telling her the name. So, hello Brittany, if you are reading. **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Coming!" I shouted from my bed, as I went to answer the door. I was just in the middle of a good book, when someone had knocked. I had hoped it would be important, since I honestly didn't want to get up. Too much had happened last night, and I hadn't been able to sleep, at all.

Yesterday, I had went to the Winter Festival with Levi, and well, he had kissed me. I had no idea why he had done what he did. Especially with the way he walked-off like that. I didn't know if he really liked me, or he found out that I liked him, and was just messing with my feelings. I hoped to god it wasn't the second thought. That was the last thing I needed right then. But I couldn't help but feel it was the first one. Levi had done so much for me, in the past month, that it was hard to believe he would just mess with my head like that. Although, no matter what the answer was, the kiss still meant a whole lot to me.

I walked to the door, with heavy feet. I was way too tired to do anything today, which is why I stayed home, instead of running errands with Mikasa. I told her I could go, but she pointed at the bags under my eyes, and told me to sleep. I never did, though. As I walked to the door, I wondered who it could be. I was originally going to ignore it, since I had thought it was someone trying to sell me something. But I figured answering the door couldn't hurt any. I just hoped it wasn't a relative, or something, since I was in sweatpants, and a baggy shirt.

I finally made it to the door, after a trip that felt like two hours. I was running on maybe an hour of sleep, so I was extremely low on energy. I sighed, and unlocked the door. When I opened it, my eyes became wide, and I didn't know what to do. Standing there, in a longer coat, and scarf, was Levi, of all people. I felt a huge blush spread across my face, and I didn't feel so tired anymore. What in god's name was he doing here!?

"Levi!?" I asked, in astonishment.

"What do you sound so surprised for? I texted you about ten minutes ago, saying I was on my way over."

I rubbed my neck in embarrassment. "Oh, ha-ha. My phone died, and I must have forgotten to charge it… But, anyways… Would you like to come in?"

"That's why I am here, isn't it?" he asked, sarcastically.

I stepped aside for Levi, and he walked into the house. I was beyond confused at this point. Did he forget about the kiss yesterday? Or did he remember it, and just ignore it? I hadn't the slightest clue. But what freaked me out even more, was the fact that he showed up at my house. Although, I was not going to complain.

It was obvious that Levi didn't find anything awkward between us, which was nice. I had figured as soon as he kissed me, and walked away, he would have stopped talking to me. But that wasn't the case. Levi hung up his coat, and scarf on the rack, and fixed his hair with his hands. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

"Do you have any tea?"

"Yes, I can make some. In the meantime, I'll show you to my room." I waved my hand for him to follow, as I walked down the hall. Part of me wanted to change my clothes, but the other half didn't. I felt like a slob walking around in sweat pants, and a tee shirt, while Levi was in nice clothes. But, then again, I was a little too tired for that.

When we reached my room, I told Levi he could sit on my bed, and take off his shoes. Once he did that, I handed him the TV remote, and went to make his tea. I wanted to be a hospitable host, since I did want him to come back. I put the tea kettle on the stove, after filling it with water. Once that was done, I grabbed two cups from the pantry, and two tea bags. I felt kind of bad that I only had instant tea, since Levi was probably used to having the more expensive kind. But it was all we had.

After I heard the tea kettle whistling, I turned off the stove, and poured the boiling water into the cups. I waited a few minutes, before the tea had been made. I stirred the cups, and walked back to my room. Levi was sitting in the middle of my bed, with his legs crossed. He was watching some paranormal show, and it seemed that he was really enjoying it. "The tea is done…" I said, handing one cup to Levi, and setting mine down on the table. I then walked over to where my phone was, and I plugged it in. And sure enough, when it turned on, a message from Levi was in my notifications.

I sat down on my bed, next to Levi, and I started to watch the show with him. I had wished he didn't choose a show with ghosts in it. They had always freaked me out. I grabbed one of my pillows, and held it to my chest. If I did get spooked, I defiantly didn't want Levi to see it. He would probably laugh at me.

I did fairly well on not getting scarred, for the most part. I would jump a bit, but it seemed to be un-noticed by Levi. And just as the show was reaching it's end, I had started to relax more. I was becoming proud of myself for making it through the program. Usually I would have pissed my pants by now. I had stopped squeezing the life out of the pillow, when something jumped at the screen, and I almost had a heart-attack. I chucked the pillow at the TV, and I hid my face in my knees. "_Damn it. Levi wasn't supposed to see that!" _I thought to myself.

"Oi. You okay?" he asked. "If you had told me you didn't want to watch something like that, you should have just told me, and I would have turned it."

I slowly looked up, and into his eyes. I knew my face was still incredibly red, and looking at him seemed to make it worse. Levi reached out his hand, and placed it on my cheek. "Why do you have such bad bags under your eyes?" he asked.

I leaned into the touch. "I didn't get much sleep last night…" I remarked. After that, Levi started to lean towards me, and push me gently down on my back. My eyes widened when I realized he was going to kiss me, again. At least this time I would be prepared.

Our lips met, and my eyes fluttered shut. I threw my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. And in return, he pushed his fingers through my hair. The kiss itself lasted for about a minute, until Levi had pulled away. We looked into each others eyes, as if we were reading each others thoughts. "I love you, Eren…" Levi said, in a quite voice.

I swore, at that moment, my heart skipped a beat. My eyes became wide, again, and they started to tear up. I couldn't have been more happy. All this time I had absolutely nothing to worry about. All of those times I had though Levi would never love me, I was wrong. I only ever thought of myself as a broken little kid, who came from a broken little family, but Levi helped me see past that. I quickly pulled Levi into a tight hug, and I clung onto his shirt, desperately. He hugged me back, and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you, too." I replied.

…

_**A/N:: At long last, Levi and Eren are together. I have one question that maybe some of you can answer. Should next chapter be in Levi's POV, or should I write something to do with JeanXMarco? After all, this story is about them too. I just need some of your opinions. Both of them will be written, eventually, but I don't know which one to write first. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! Okay, I had originally planned to write Levi's POV, but I couldn't think of anything to write with it, so that's going to have to wait until next weekend. But, in the mean time, have some JeanXMarco. **_

_**Jean's POV::**_

"Alright, class. I expect your report on Huckleberry Finn to be done by tomorrow." Mrs. Leonhardt said, as she walked away from her podium. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. This damned teacher never gave us a break. She would always tell us about tests, and quizzes at the last moment, so we never had time to study. And when it came time for reports, she would give us two, or three days to work on them. If doing too much homework, in a little amount of time could kill; well, I would have been dead around a month ago.

I looked over to where my boyfriend, Marco, was sitting. He had already started to work on his report. I chuckled a bit. That was typical Marco; starting on a report, with only ten minutes left in class. He always strived to be at the top of the class, so he would get to collage, with a scholarship, even though he had plenty of money. Compared to me, he was a freaking genius. Marco had come from an incredibly prestigious school, where grades were all that mattered. The reason he moved to this crap of a school, was beyond me; but I wasn't going to complain.

From the moment Marco had moved to this school, we hit it off. It turned out we had a whole lot of things in common; such as favorite, TV, movies, and books. And it just so happened, that Marco was into guys, just like me. After I found that out, I had asked Marco on a date, and it escalated from there. Ever since then, we had been in love, and we would spend everyday with each other.

The bell rung, and I stood up out of my desk, and slung my bag over my shoulder. I then walked over to Marco, and waited for him to finish putting his papers into his bag. When he stood up, I grabbed his hand, and we walked to the cafeteria. Outside the door, stood Levi, who was probably waiting for Eren. They were together now, as well. I honestly was happy for them; as much as it pained me to admit.

You know that feeling, when you hate someone's guts, and you don't know why? Well, that's what it was like between Eren and me. We would always fight, and give each other shit, for unknown reasons. It had started when Eren had move to this school. I was sure it had to do with something like; Eren had a crush on someone that I also had a crush on, so we started fighting over that. But that didn't feel right. I remember, for about a week, or two, that we had actually been friends. So something had to happened between then, for me to hate him so much. Although, I knew I would probably never figure it out.

Marco and I had sat down at our normal table, and we had started to talk, when Armin, Eren and Levi had sat down, as well. Marco was raised in a home, that was to nice for their own good. So, Marco, being the Saint he was, invited all of them over to the table. I didn't really mind it, since it made Marco happy to see me talk with Eren every once, and a great while. And it was also nice to have Armin around, since he was a close friend of mine.

I had never really spoken to Levi before Marco had shown up, but I was glad I did. It turned out he was rather interesting, and he supplied good moral support for Eren. As much as I hated him, I had _never_ oncelaid a hand on Eren. But that didn't mean it was the same for others. Eren was constantly beaten up, and put down, all because of his sexual orientation. I found that to be stupid, and immoral. Sure, I had my enemies, but with Eren, it seemed like almost the whole school was out for his head. Honestly, I felt bad for him at times.

…

Finally, the last bell had rung, and it was time to go home. I quickly went to my locker, and grabbed my coat, and put my books away. After that, I went to my car, to meet up with Marco, who was coming over for the night. It was always nice when he would sleep over at my place, since he was great company . Tonight, we were going to watch some movies, and make dinner. My mom was most likely going to be working late, so it would also be nice to make some food for her, since she would most likely be exhausted. I was just happy I wasn't going over to my dad's house tonight; I feared that man like no other.

When I made it out to the student parking lot, Marco was leaning against my car, and it looked like he was shivering. I quickly walked to the car. "I'm sorry, Marco. I didn't mean to take that long…" I fished my keys out of my pocket. "I'm going to have to give you a key, or something."

"It's fine, Jean. I don't mind." he said with a smile, as he got into the now, unlocked car.

I walked around to the other side, and opened up my door. I slid into the seat, and started up the car. Once the engine was warm enough, I pulled out of the parking lot, and we were on our way to my house. I noticed Marco was still shivering, and that made me uneasy. I grabbed his hand, and turned the heat up some more, and he seemed to warm up, a bit. "What should we make for dinner?" I asked.

"Something warm." he said with a chuckle.

"Looks like we are having soup." I remarked.

We pulled into my driveway, a few minutes later. Marco and I got out of the car, and locked it, before going inside. Once we were in my house, we took off our coats, scarves, and shoes. After that, I walked to the fireplace, and started it up. "Alright, Marco. Go and warm yourself up in front of the fire, while I start the soup. Okay?"

Marco nodded his head, and sat on the floor. I then went into the kitchen, and started chopping vegetables for the stew. Honestly, I felt rather bad for letting Marco stay out in the cold for that long. I would feel even worse if he got a cold, so I decided to make dinner myself. It was the least I could do.

After putting all of the ingredients into a pot, and placing it on the stove, I walked back into the living room, where Marco was reading a book. I grabbed a blanket from the couch, and draped it on his shoulders. Marco snuggled into it, and as I sat down next to him, he handed me part of said blanket, to keep me warm. He laid his head down on my shoulder as he read his book, and I kissed him.

We sat like that, until I heard the timer go off on the stove. I reluctantly got up, and walked back into the kitchen, where the soup had been cooking for almost an hour and a half. I turned off the stove, and grabbed two bowls from the pantry. After that, I ladled up some of the stew, and poured it into the bowls. "Marco, the stew is done~!" I called from the kitchen. Marco walked in moments later, stretching. I handed him a bowl, and we sat down at the table. Normally, I would eat on the couch; but for one, this was soup we were eating; and two, Marco wouldn't allow that. Proper manners were kind of his thing.

After we had finished dinner, and rinsed out our bowls, Marco and I snuggled up on the couch, and started to watch movies. We had just changed into some comfortable clothes, and the movie we had chosen was Star Wars, since it was Marco's favorite. I didn't care much for it, but as long as he was happy, I was happy. I didn't pay much attention to the movie, though, since Marco had fallen asleep halfway though. I smiled to myself, and slowly sat up. I quietly shut the TV and movie player off, and put away the remote. After that, I picked Marco up, and carried him to my room, as swiftly as I could. I didn't want to wake him up, since that would be an ass of a move.

I laid Marco down in my bed, and placed the comforter over him. He curled up with it, and I couldn't get over how cute it was. I crawled in next to him, and decided that sleep was probably a good idea. I draped my arm around his waist, and pulled him closer to me. "Good night, Marco. I love you." I whispered in his ear. After that, I fell asleep, with good thoughts on my mind.

…

_**A/N: A novel and a half later, I am finished writing. That took much longer then expected. So, was it okay to switch it up like this? I'm not entirely sure if I am going to write another chapter with this paring in it, but I think I almost have to. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


End file.
